Legend of Zelda- Chaos
by rebel-withoutaclue
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Ganondorf after the two games? Or whatever happened to Link? In this fic Link is on another quest. On his adventure, he reunites with someone from his past. Who could this person be? R/R! A little bit of everything.


The Legend of Zelda- Chaos  
  
A/N- I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend Fraser. It's my first Legend of Zelda fic. All comments, flames, and suggestions are welcome. If you are one of the first three people to review this story, a dedication will be written to you in the later chapters. Just to inform you all, this fic is written after The Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Sadly, I do not own The Legend of Zelda, even though I wouldn't mind owning Link. Wink wink…just kidding,…I'm not a Ruto type of person! (More like a Nabooru.) Enjoy the fic! :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link walked and walked till he reached the entrance. Blood was dried to his tunic and matted in his hair. His face and legs were cut, bruised, and scratched. His dirt-covered body was soaked in sweat. He managed to walk through the entrance and stepped into Kokiri Forest. He glanced around till his eyelids closed and he fell into unconsciousness. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Hey Saria! Guess what I found?" Mido called out to her. She was on the top of her house looking at the twilight.  
  
"It's that stupid boy without-a-fairy." He shouted to her. "And it seems to me that he's in rough shape. He's over by the bridge near the entrance."  
  
"Link?! Thanks Mido!" Saria said as she leaped off of the roof and ran towards the bridge. It had been a long time since she had seen Link ever since he left to go to the Land of Termina.  
  
When she reached the bridge, Kokiri kids surrounded Link. "Get out of the way!" Saria told them. When she saw Link, she noticed that he was covered in blood and dirt. He obviously had quite an adventure. She got some Kokiri kids to pick him up and bring him to his tree.  
  
When they laid him down in his bed, they all left except for Saria and Mido. They cleaned his wounds and left him to rest. Saria stayed with him all through the night.  
  
***Links dream…  
  
He was in Hyrule field when he saw a shadowy figure in front of him. It was a female who had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in garments like the Gerudos. She had black markings tattooed on her face and arms. She carried a gigantic staff in her hands. It was made out of wood and had intricate designs carved into it. It seemed to possess some type of magical power.  
  
White light surrounded Link and he could not see. When it passed, he noticed a figure lying on the ground shaking. When he moved closer, he noticed it was a young and beautiful princess. She was badly hurt and the woman had disappeared.  
  
Suddenly Link appeared to be in the Temple of Time where he pulled out the Master Sword. He was now 16 years old and Hyrule was in chaos! "You are the chosen one!" Echoed throughout the land.  
  
***Back in Links tree…  
  
Link bolted straight up and noticed he was in his house. He felt cold sweat on his back. He saw Saria asleep on the edge of his bed. His dream was still blurry in his mind. Saria awoke when she heard Link breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay, Link?"  
  
"Umm…ya, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all. God, my arm is killing me! It must not have fully healed." He replied.  
  
"I'm soo glad to see you Link! Life in the forest is so different without you. We saw you unconscious by the bridge so I took you here and bandaged your wounds." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Link looked at her. It had been a while, but nothing changed. She still had her green shiny hair, beautiful smile, soothing voice, and Kokiri Kid structure. She would always be his best friend.  
  
"Thanks, Saria. I can always depend on you." He replied as he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth together as the pain jabbed throughout his body.  
  
Saria knew Link all too well. It was obvious when he was lying. Saria knew that there was something bothering him but he wouldn't tell her. She knew that he would tell her on his own time. She too then went to sleep.  
  
***Two days pass in Kokiri Forest…  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems that Link here doesn't have a fairy anymore. What a shame! It's terrible to find out that the fairy the Great Deku Tree gave you flew away. It must have saw how ugly you were." Mido said in a sarcastic voice with a sneer on his face.  
  
Link drew his Kokiri sword and pointed it at Mido. "Swallow your words Mido for it seems to me that you don't even have a fairy either! Let me pass." Link told him.  
  
Link passed the pissed off Mido and went to go see the Little Deku Tree. It had grown since he had last seen it. "I have something to ask of you." Link told the Tree.  
  
"Sure thing Link! What do you have to ask." It said in an annoying little high-pitched voice it had when it was a sprout.  
  
"I had a dream. In it, Hyrule was once again in chaos. Do you know what this means? Also, do you know where I can find Navi?" Link asked him.  
  
"I do not know where Navi has went, but I know that you have to leave this forest. You are a Hylian and do not belong here. You are destined for a life of adventure. Go Link! You must leave at once, Hyrule might be in dire need!" It replied back.  
  
Link left, and went to go find Saria. When he saw her, she was playing her ocarina. He walked up to her and told her his dream he had two days ago. She had a sad look on her face, but always seemed to understand.  
  
"It's okay Link, you can leave. Take this. It's a necklace I made. If two people wear it, they will always find each other again. I have one, and I want you to have the other." She said with a quiet smile on her sad face.  
  
Link noticed she already had hers on around her neck. Link took the necklace. It had green, brown, white, and black beads on it. He pulled it on over his head so it would go around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Saria." He said and kissed her on the cheek. He got up and left the forest. A tear fell on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Was it okay? I think that chapter sucked. All flames, comments and suggestions are welcome. This is my first Legend of Zelda fic. Don't worry though, cuz it's going to get interesting in the later chapters! Stay tuned. R/R! :) 


End file.
